


Luminescence

by notkai



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Failed cooking attempts, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cheesy gay romance, does anyone else ship them or is it just me, i cant even try to tag this seriously, the rest of the td gang is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/pseuds/notkai
Summary: Sanggyun has been crushing on Sehyuk for months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something that isn't centered around Taeyang and/or Hansol?! Seriously, I've been meaning to write something gay and sappy for these two for a while, but nothing really came to mind. This was meant to be a 5+1 fic but I opted against doing so, but maybe it's something that'll be written in the future.

Sanggyun liked to tell himself that he was romantic. Or had the potential to be, at least.

For all his ego and gaudiness, Sanggyun was very in-touch with his own emotions and attractions, and he usually wasn’t afraid to go after whoever his heart was set on. While this had unfortunately resulted in some embarrassing rejections over the years, Sanggyun made a point to never hold anything back. Park Sehyuk was completely destroying this track record. 

For a little over six months, Sanggyun had been pining over the group leader in completely uncharacteristic silence. To add insult to injury, everybody _except_ Sehyuk had picked up on what was happening, sending Sanggyun knowing smirks when Sehyuk wasn’t looking and otherwise being total dicks- a sin for which they atoned by listening to Sanggyun constantly whine about how _impossibly hot_ Sehyuk was and occasionally offering romantic counselling.

Given that most of their advice was about as good as something on the back of a self-help book, Sanggyun opted to lovingly ignore most of their recommendations and continue sneaking peaks at Sehyuk’s abs during dance practice. After what seemed like forever, Byungjoo finally suggested something worth trying. 

“Why don’t you try cooking something nice for him? Nothing extravagant, but it would be nice for him to come home to. I’ll help you cook, if you want.”

Sanggyun ended up making good use of Byungjoo’s offer, since he was as skilled in the kitchen as a goose with no eyes. Between the two of them, they managed to produce a pot of lightly seasoned spaghetti. After receiving a thumbs-up from Yano, they plated some of it and stared at it for a moment.

“It’s boring. We should jazz it up somehow.”

Sanggyun bit his lip. He knew that Byungjoo was right, but there was a chance that Sehyuk would be returning from the studio with Yooncheul rather shortly. He imagined that having Sehyuk walk in on the cooking process would somewhat ruin the surprise. “Okay, uh- first of all, never use the phrase “jazz it up” again. Google a sauce recipe and see if it’s something we can do before he gets back, okay?”

“First of all, no, fuck you. And when is he getting back?”

From the couch in the living room, Sangdo called, “Yooncheul texted me and said they won’t be back for another half hour.”

“Half an hour, got it.” Byungjoo muttered, brow furrowing a bit as he quickly looked for a sauce recipe. Sanggyun couldn’t help but laugh a bit- Byungjoo seemed to be taking the whole thing more seriously than Sanggyun was. “Grab the ginger, okay?”

Sanggyun grabbed ingredients and lined them up as Byungjoo read them off, sending a grateful look to Hojoon, who wrapped the pasta bowl to keep it warm. After most of the ingredients were out, with the exclusion of a few they had to omit, the two began to make the sauce.

This turned out to be a disaster. 

Despite his offered assistance, Byungjoo wasn’t much better at cooking than Sanggyun was. The measurements offered by the recipe were all but useless given that Byungjoo had a horrible habit of overpouring into the main bowl, claiming that he could eyeball it and didn’t need to use a measuring spoon. Sanggyun was constantly adding things out of order and had begun cooking to a mantra of Byungjoo saying “you weren’t supposed to add that yet!” Ten minutes in, the sauce was a grey-brown sludge that smelled of fish and looked absolutely nothing like the pictures attached to the recipe.

Byungjoo glanced up from the abomination in front of them with a _maybe we should give up_ look. Before he could get a single word out, Sanggyun cut him off. “We can fix this,” He insisted. “We’ve still got almost twenty minutes.”  
Now more determined than Byungjoo was earlier, Sanggyun set about trying to fix the sauce, doing nearly everything except scrapping it and starting everything. Anyone who walked past the kitchen would’ve thought that Sanggyun was a witch performing some sort of culinary magic over a cauldron full of grey goop.

They decided to give up when Byungjoo started a small grease fire by accident and Sanggyun had to spend ten minutes washing oyster sauce out of his eye. Neither of them were willing to share how these events happened.

“Alright, we’re ordering takeout. Doesn’t Sehyuk like that pizza place down the street?”  


  


Sanggyun decided to bring the pizza to the studio, seeing as it wasn't too far a walk to the restaurant. When he reached the studio, ears red from the cold, there was only one room illuminated, standing out in stark contrast to the rest of the darkened practice rooms. Sanggyun could easily make out Sehyuk’s silhouette- no Yooncheul, though. He paused when he realized Yooncheul had likely gone back to the dorm, leaving Sehyuk at the studio. Although he'd never admit it, the knowledge of Yooncheul being there had brought Sanggyun a bit of subconscious comfort. Being alone with Sehyuk significantly raised the chance of him saying something idiotic.

 Sanggyun told himself to  _man the fuck up_ and walked towards the recording room, carrying himself with far more confidence than he felt, and pulled the door open. Sehyuk glanced up at him when he entered. "Oh, hey. I didn't know you'd be stopping by." 

Sanggyun set the pizza down on the paper-strewn table, worried that he'd drop it otherwise. His throat felt dry as sandpaper. Despite having worked with Sehyuk for three years, Sanggyun couldn't help but feel the nervousness of a first interaction. "Uh, yeah- Sangdo said you and Yooncheul were staying late, and I thought you might get hungry, so..." He gestured to the pizza.

 "Thanks." Sehyuk smiled at him, setting down his pen and opening the box.

Sanggyun knew that was his cue to leave, but he felt like his feet were cemented to the floor. The advice Yano had given him earlier in the day repeated itself in his head.  _Quit being such a little bitch and just ask him out already. Seriously, the worst outcome is that he says no. He's not gonna hate you or anything. Sehyuk isn't like that. You know he isn't._

Sehyuk, who had definitely taken notice of Sanggyun's hovering, swallowed his bite of pizza and asked, "Is everything okay? You look kind of anx-"

 "Will you go out with me?"

He spoke so quickly that the words blurred together, resulting in a barely intelligible mush of words. But if Sehyuk’s poorly concealed smile told him anything, it was that he’d understood the gist of what Sanggyun had tried to say.

“Sorry, could you say that a little slower?”  


Sanggyun wasn’t sure if the current self-loathing he felt was a result of taking Yano’s advice, something he’d sworn he’d never do, or from fucking up his attempt to ask someone out, also something that he’d sworn he’d never do. He took a deep breath through his nose before repeating, “Will you go out with me?”

Sehyuk was properly smiling this time, his shoulder shaking with silent laughter. Sanggyun’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, and he was about to say something when Sehyuk replied with, “Yes, I will.”

All of the nervousness drained out of Sanggyun as he sighed, taking a seat across from Sehyuk and taking a slice of pizza for himself. “Thank God. I thought you were gonna turn me down.”

“Why would you think that?” Sehyuk asked curiously, pushing aside whatever he was writing to give Sanggyun his full attention.   


Sanggyun paused for a moment before swallowing and saying, “For starters, I didn’t know that you knew that I liked you.”

Once again, Sehyuk laughed. “You really thought I didn’t notice the way you stared at me during dance practice? Or froze up whenever I tried to talk to you?” 

Blood rushed to Sanggyun’s cheeks. “You didn’t act like you’d noticed anything!” He protested weakly.   


“Fair enough.” Sehyuk replied with a small shrug, his chuckles dying down. There was a moment of silence between them before he continued. “I wanted to see if you felt the same way after a while, I guess. Like, to make sure it wasn’t just a crush or something.”  


“For six months?!”  


“It could’ve been a really intense crush!” Once again, Sehyuk began dissolving into laughter at Sanggyun’s dramatized reaction.   


“ _Six months_ , Sehyuk. You let me suffer for six months.” Sanggyun set his slice of pizza down in the box and pushed away from the table, folding his arms across his chest in faux anger. “I can’t believe I’m in love with such a sadist.”  


Sehyuk smiled and shook his head before nudging Sanggyun’s foot under the table. “It’s getting late, we should probably head back to the dorm.”

Sanggyun nodded in agreement, standing up and zipping his jacket up while Sehyuk did the same. They opted to leave the pizza in the mini-fridge that was tucked into the corner of the recording studio, knowing the other members would snack on it during practice. Right as Sanggyun closed the fridge door and turned around, Sehyuk captured his lips in a chaste kiss, hands resting gently on Sanggyun’s hips. The younger tilted his head up a bit, arms snaking around Sehyuk’s waist. 

He pulled back  after a few seconds and drew Sanggyun into a proper hug, cheek resting against the top of his head. A moment passed before he asked, “Any specific reason you smell like burnt food?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.”  



End file.
